Healing
by Emma Raye
Summary: Sakura is not the same woman she was three years ago. With a clinic of her own, she is exceptional at healing wounds. Sasuke comes home with wounds one cannot see and baggage to match. Sakura is always willing to help, but her patience certainly isn't what it used to be. Takes place post-war/blank period. Canon-compliant. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter1

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura began as her flushed teacher finished a long swig of sake. "He's back."

"Ah," She grunted back, slamming the small cup onto the table. Tsunade stared at Sakura with a raised brow and didn't bother to hide her frown. "Do you plan on seeing him?"

Sakura shrugged, taking a swig of her own. "If I have time."

Tsunade shook her head at her fake indifference. "He hasn't come to see you yet." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A loaded one at that.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "No, he hasn't." Without skipping a beat, she poured herself another shot of sake, downing it aggressively. "I'll be going for the night."

"Be careful Sakura," Tsunade heeded as Sakura stood and began to walk out the door. While she wished her mentor would be more supportive, she understood the concern.

Tsunade had almost single handedly drawn Sakura out of her depression when Sasuke left. Her mentor had seen her punch boulders mid-sob and had taught her proper nutrition habits since eating small amounts of fruit would not suffice for her training regimen. Tsunade had broken her and rebuilt her into the woman she was today and she had not intentions of recreating the masterpiece a second time.

Sakura nodded and smiled the smile Sai scolded her for. "I will."

* * *

Sasuke let out a long exhale as he walked through the gates. It had been two long years since he had stepped foot in this village. The air was as thick and heavy as ever. He lifted his chin in greeting to the guards to avoid a commotion. His first stop was the Hokage tower and he had no intentions of detouring.

Sasuke entered the office without prompting, Kakashi had surely already sensed him. "Ah, Sasuke. Long time no see." His eyes upturned, but he rested his head against his hand as he scanned his former student.

"Ah," Sasuke responded leaning against the doorway. "Any new developments?"

"No, not yet," Kakashi sighed. "Yamato is keeping surveillance, but nothing yet."

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought and frustration. Orochimaru was as sly as ever after the war. It was unlikely he would do anything to draw attention to himself currently. These appearances had his name written all over them, however.

There was a sudden rumbling through the halls of the tower, causing Sasuke to shift his attention to the doorway.

"He's in a meeting! You cannot just barge in!"

"A meeting with _Sasuke_!" A familiar voice demanded. "You let go of this damn jutsu right now!"

"Like hell! This is the fourth time this week you have barged in unsolicited!"

"Shikamar-"

"Yo! Shikamaru, it's okay, we just about done," Kakashi called rubbing the back of his head. They had grown, but they were still children nonetheless.

"SASUKE!" Naruto barged in, attempting to head lock his best friend

"Loser," Sasuke acknowledged, with a smirk as he side stepped his attempt.

"You owe me lunch for being gone so long! Ramen on you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke dismissed as he walked away from the room. Naruto followed him, knowing well this was truly an invitation to lunch.

As the office door swung shut, Shikamaru stepped in, hands in his pocket. "How long do you think he'll stay?"

Kakashi sighed, facing the village at this point. "Long enough to get the information he needs."

* * *

"That hits the spot, doesn't it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, more as a statement than question. There was still a few stray droplets running down his lip.

"Ah," Sasuke nodded. Ramen had become more a nostalgia trip than anything. Frankly, the dish was too salty and the flavors didn't meld as well as he would like, but Team Seven had spent many meals here. It was one of their spots.

"Are you ready to go see Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke grimaced. Naruto, however, did not notice (or care to notice) his friend's face and began walking toward the west side of town. "Oi! Sasuke! C'mon!"

Sasuke sighed, there wasn't much he could do to avoid the kunoichi. Not that he was avoiding her. He simply hadn't run into her yet or had the time to seek her out. He also had neglected to answer most of her letters save for birthdays and holidays. He also didn't know where she lived, how could he possibly find her in such a large village. So, he clearly was not avoiding her. Uchiha Sasuke did not avoid people.

His thoughts shifted to the village around. The buildings were taller and more metallic since he left. The village was building up, not out. Despite being past dinner time, the village was bustling. The people seemed more diverse. Varying skin tones and hair colors. It was obvious the Allied Shinobi Forces also helped civilians with their relocations.

Sasuke had never been to Sakura's home before, despite their former friendship. He began to imagine her living space full of dainty tastes of her. She seemed like one to have knick-knacks and doilies. He frowned, shrugging off the thoughts. Imagining those details was pointless with the destination so close.

"Does she know we're coming?"

"Nope," Naruto grinned. "But she certainly won't mind me barging in if I bring you."

If Sasuke was capable of blushing, he's pretty sure he would have.

* * *

Sakura walked home carrying several bags of groceries. Her heels hurt and she could barely keep her eyes open any longer. The hospital had been brutal today and then dinner with her sensei was lovely, but already too much for today.

There was also the pressing issue of Sasuke being in the village. Should she go greet him? _No_ , she thought, remembering one of her many promises to herself. She had swore to every diety and on every single person's grave she cared about that she was done chasing him. It was his turn. If he ever wanted to expand on their parting gestures, that was great. If he didn't, that was fine, just _fine_. Her free hand brushed her forehead, instinctively recalling the only time he had ever reached for her. And if it was the last was also just fine.

As she tossed the groceries on her table, a tomato rolled out. She smiled, how fitting. She sat down on the couch. She'd just lay here for a few minutes, she just needed to rest her feet.

The next thing she knew there was a pounding on her door. "Sakura!" Ugh, Naruto. She swung her feet around and rubbed her temples. The pounding kept coming. "If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to bang it open!" She groaned, he was always so demanding.

Sakura stomped over and opened the door. "What could be so-oh" She stopped in her tracks; the ever-entrancing onyx eyes stared back at her. She felt her breath hitch in her, feeling warmth come to her cheeks. He'd grown taller, he towered over her now. His hair was longer and time had done him well.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare right at his favorite kunoichi. She seemed…different. Maybe it was the bags under her eyes or her disheveled hair. She looked intense, nothing like the doe-eyed girl of her youth. "Sakura, I'm home."

Sakura was not a woman who was often speechless. However, right now she felt like she was suffocating. Before she knew it, she was breathing heavy. Oh god, maybe she should have done more than pick at her salad during dinner. The sake certainly hadn't helped either. And his eyes, they shouldn't be spinning. His eyes didn't spin when they were black, how…odd…

Oomph. Sasuke swiftly reached out and grabbed her. He glanced at her, furrowing his brow. "Sakura…"

Sasuke laid Sakura down on her couch and sighed. "Has she been eating?"

Naruto shrugged. "She's so busy at the hospital, all she does in work. The hospital, the clinic, training. And I'm usually with Hinata. We barely have time to hang out anymore."

Sasuke nodded. She had certainly kept busy. He couldn't expect much less from her. From what little he had learned about 'new' Sakura, her work ethic seemed to be second to only maybe Naruto's. He sat down next to her on the couch, crossing his legs.

"Congratulations, on the wedding."

"You're only a little late, ya loser," Naruto jeered.

Sasuke smirked, "That's my line, loser."

Naruto left for the evening shortly after, knowing well Hinata did not enjoy when he came home too late. Sasuke decided to stay and keep watch. He looked down at the sleeping woman beside him.

Sakura really was different. Her muscles were define and her hair was even shorter than when he left. Curled up on the couch she seemed docile, but he knew better than to mess with her temper. He had watched her shatter the earth during the war.

Sasuke turned his attention to the room around him. He had been wrong. Her apartment was essentially bare. There were no knick-knacks. There were no doilies. The only things making the place homey was a bowl of fruit on the table and a few scattered picture frames. His attention turned to the ceiling, not wanting to leave her just yet.

" _Sasuke-kun," a young voice chimed. "Let me mend you."_

 _Young Sasuke sat down next to a young girl, adorned with long pink hair. She bore a strong resemblance to an old friend. He shimmied out of his robe, exposing his burnt back. It was a pain tolerance day._

 _She took out a turquoise balm and began to rub it on his back. He groaned, it burned._

" _I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I know it hurts."_

 _He turned and placed his hand over hers, "Thank you."_

 _The room shifts, they're older. The room is dark, lit only by a few torches. Sasuke looks around, he knows his place. He takes several steps forward and a figure begins to form. It's on the ground, lifeless. The same long pink haired girl is stained red._

Sasuke willed himself awake and swallowed. That's enough. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He glanced around the room recalling exactly what was going on. His attention turned to his thigh as he felt her nuzzling, he grinned. The grin quickly turned into a frown as he stood up, placing a blanket over her. With a long glance behind him, Sasuke let himself out of the apartment.

* * *

A/N: First Chapter redone! I made the chapters longer and added a more meat and re-worded some things I hated.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke to the warmth of the sun against her skin, and attempted to will herself back to sleep to enjoy it longer. Like a nightmare, her night came flooding back to her. Oh no, god no. She did not. She groaned and held her head in her hands.

She wasn't some stupid kid anymore, fainting at the mere sight of a man was unacceptable. Tsunade would actually have her head if she knew that she fainted. Sakura turned to look at the clock and her muscles seemed to kick into autopilot, she didn't have time for a pity party, she started work in four minutes. Good thing she worked ten minutes away.

She walked quickly to the clinic, she knew she had several reports to file before even thinking checking in with patients today. The air was crisp today, which was unusual in the land of fire, but welcome. It caused goosebumps to form and she crossed her arms, attempting to warm herself.

As she approached her office she admired the door: 'Haruno Sakura – Director'. It was even gold plated. Few things in this world made her happier than her work. Every day she was able to mold children for the better, she was able to heal them. There would be fewer adults on the path for revenge with her work. She opened the door and immediately noticed something out of place. A sack on her desk. Upon further inspection, it was a lunch. A lunch of all her favorites nonetheless.

Sakura placed the lunch to side, considering it was still morning and put herself to work. Yet, she definitely felt her lips quirking upward and it certainly was not because of the paperwork.

Before Sakura knew it, a few hours had passed. She stretched up and felt her body crack. That was better. Her brief moment of peace was interrupted by a rapping at the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and in walked Sasuke, with a lunch container which resembled the one on her desk. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Did we have a lunch planned?"

Sasuke sat down at the chair on the other side of her desk. "Well, you blew me off last night." He hadn't even looked at her yet as he began to unwrap and unpack his lunch.

Sakura's face went warm, "Welcome home, Sasuke. I never got to say it." He glanced up at her, smirking. That damn smirk.

"So, what brought you back?"

Sasuke frowned. That answer to that question was far more complicated than he wished to explain. "It was time," He sufficed.

Sakura pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. He was as mysterious as ever. The silence between them was both the most comfortable and the most awkward silence. One thing Sakura was sure of, was that she loved Sasuke. Whether she should love him, whether he should love her, or if he cared about her at all was all up in the air.

She hadn't truly interacted with him in years, but somehow, she knew him. He was familiar and warm to her. Considering his stoic and unfriendly demeanor, Sakura couldn't exactly figure out why she felt so comforted in his presence.

"So what do you do here? In the clinic."

 _Oh, so Sasuke makes small talk now. Interesting._ Sakura attempted to stifle a small giggle.

"Well, we heal children, but not just physical wounds. The mental ones you often can't see. After the war, there was such an influx is traumatic disorders, especially in children. While we were united, the war wasn't pretty. It was gory and brutal. We, well initially I, wanted to prevent bitterness and rage toward the shinobi world and villages. If we healed the wounds early we'd prevent traumatized children from becoming people like…like…"

"People like me," Sasuke stated. It wasn't accusatory, but nonetheless the words hurt.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. You're different. You changed. You're- I'm sorry," Sakura sighed. She wasn't going to stick her foot in her mouth. She sat up a little straighter. "I do mean like you. And Naruto. And any other child who is forced to grow up to soon."

Sasuke nodded. Maybe if a woman like Sakura had come along sooner, he wouldn't be the way he is now. Maybe he wouldn't have left the village. Maybe he wouldn't have killed his own brother. Maybe he wouldn't have…But he did. And he needed to live with that.

"I'm happy for you."

Sakura smiled and reached out to touch his hand, "Thank you."

The rest of lunch was filled was pleasantries and exchanges of their lives for the past few years. Sasuke had seen the world and Sakura had learned to move mountains. Sakura sighed as she began to pack her lunch away, "This was nice, we should do it more often."

"If that makes it so you eat and don't pass out, of course."

That smirk was back.

Sakura reddened and as she tried to compose herself, a tall blonde came barging into her office. "Forehead! We need you on the floor at some point today. I don't know what you've been doing in here all day," Ino had yet to notice or acknowledge the third person in the room. "But for the love of god, stop fucking around and get out there."

Finally, Ino noticed Sasuke and grinned a grin only Ino could. It was almost impish as it stretched from ear to ear with an evil glint in her eye. "Oh I see what you're doing in here….Welcome home, Sasuke. Are you treating-"

"Pig! Get. Out."

"Oh, so he comes home and suddenly you're too busy-"

"I said out! I'll be on the floor soon!"

Ino was possibly the only person in town not afraid of Sakura when she was angry. "Yeah, yeah," She dismissed, still grinning and finally heading toward the door. "Be safe," She jeered as she sped out the door and Sakura threw a book.

"She still calls you forehead?" Sasuke inquired, still smirking.

"Heh..yeah, it's because…uh.." Sakura began, flustered as ever brushing her forehead. When Sasuke mentioned forehead, something else came to mind. It only lasted a few seconds before she was filled with rage. "-because she's a stupid pig!"

Sasuke could barely keep himself from snorting. It was strange, but charming to see Sakura so worked up.

"I want to see what you do."

Sakura turned to him bewildered. Sasuke was showing genuine interest in her field. While she knew he wasn't actually made of pure apathy, seeing the apathy pulled back was always fascinating. "I mean, I don't participate in the talk therapy anymore, so I suppose that's fine." Sakura began to get up, grab her lap coat and head toward the door. Sasuke followed suit.

"There's more to this than talking?" Sasuke seemed genuinely interested.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Through research we found certain chakra points flair with bad memories. Now, blocking these points permanently causes severe developmental issues since these are also the chakra points which facilitate the flow of neurons around anxiety, stress and other negative emotions. While these emotions aren't pleasant they're necessary for normal development. So, what we… well I, since I'm the only one able to currently, do is-" Sakura turned to glance at Sasuke as she walked. She was rambling, but Sasuke seemed to actually be listening.

She internally shrugged and proceeded. "-is place a 'build up' of sorts around these points. The memories are still intact and as the patient goes through continual therapy they are able to process these memories and emotions more slowly. The 'build up' slowly breaks down allowing the patient to experience the emotions slower, preventing PTSD, but still allowing them to develop normally. We've had great success. This is for the most severe cases, however, because it is quite risky."

Sakura came to a stop in front of a one-way window. Inside was a playroom and there was a little brown-haired boy who danced happily with a stuffed animal. He was singing so loud, you could hear him beyond the glass.

"This boy didn't even speak when we got him. He barely opened his eyes because he was so in pain every time he opened them because he could only see the terrors he faced…He was our first patient." She crossed her arms and beamed at the young boy.

Sakura kept going and Sasuke followed as they entered a room. This room was far more medical than the others. There was a surgical chair and the boy in it was sedated heavily. "Doctor Haruno, this patient was found in a basement after his town had been raided. We've noted several markings on him. They appear to be burns - intentional ones." Sakura shook her head and swallowed the bile near her throat.

Sasuke grimaced, remembering some intentional marks of his own.

* * *

 _A young Sasuke screamed, strapped down to a table as a prod was removed from his hip._

" _One more level, Sasuke," hissed Orochimaru as he grinned down. Sasuke wanted to rebuttal, but had learned better. Noticing his reluctance Orochimaru got closer to him, "You want to be strong? Strong enough to beat Itachi? That's not made by being weakness."_

 _Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Kabuto pulled down a level and Sasuke screeched and bit his tongue. Blood filled his mouth and he began to cough and choke on his own blood. Sasuke couldn't help but find himself filled with fear and tears. He wanted to go home, he wanted his mom, he wanted his brother. But, they weren't there. None of it was. The same brother he wanted had destroyed it all._

 _That was the first night Sasuke cried._

* * *

"Sasuke," Sakura soothed as she touched his arm. Sasuke had been gnawing his lip so hard he'd broken skin. "Is everything okay?"

Sasuke took a step back, snatching himself away from her. The medic-nins in the room recoiled and Sakura grimaced. Remorse filled his belly, but that was an emotion he refused to acknowledge.

Sakura shrugged the behavior off. Working with the traumatized did that to someone. She had her own patients to deal with right now, Sasuke would have to wait.

She turned around, as clinical as ever and squatted down next to her child. She placed a hand on his arm and even fully sedated, the child twitched to move away from the touch. Sakura frowned and stood up. "Chart, please?"

Eventually, Sakura's hands turned green and she began to hover over the child's head. A man with byakugan assisted, directing her expertly. Activating his sharingan, Sasuke could partially see the inner-workings of her technique. Sakura had grown so much as a kunoichi it was baffling.

The way her chakra moved with such accuracy was outstanding. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried to determine if his control was so fine tuned. He frowned, it wasn't. His chest swelled with an emotion couldn't quite pinpoint. Sakura was not a weak woman.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged blows. Every punch was met with a block or dodge. Every jutsu with a counter. It was like a fighting a perfect match. Every hit that landed was an accomplishment, but the blow was never lasting.

"Have you found anything?" Naruto punched.

Sasuke ducked in second "Not enough, yet. Have you sensed anything?" Bounding up, he roundhoused

A grin and block from Naruto followed. "No. The signature you gave me is weak, you weren't very developed back then." Naruto went in for a punch.

Sasuke grabbed the punch, Naruto had been far to cocky, and twisted his arm. "Yield."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto stood up straighter and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Ahhhh, so whats been going on with Sakura?" Naruto plopped down and grinned up at Sasuke

"You should ask her."

If Naruto didn't know better he could swear Sasuke was pouting. "You're always so damn septic. Is it because you liiiiike her?"

"It's cryptic you idiot."

"Cryptic, whatever. Stop avoiding the question. Unless, oh oh, you do like her?"

"We're comrades, of course I like her." Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto rolled his eyes and truly considered how it possible that Sasuke was the smart one between the two of them.

"You look at her the way I look at Hinata. I can tell." Sasuke sat, facing enough away from Naruto so his friend couldn't read his face. "Come by for dinner tonight. Sakura will come too. Also, Hinata's cooking is great."

Sasuke smirked. Naruto bragged about Hinata any chance he got. He hadn't seen the previously timid woman in years. He was curious how she handled his rambunctious friend. Naruto glanced up at the sky. He realized it was past the halfway point, roughly two in the afternoon.

"AH. She's going to kill me."

Sasuke raised a brow with a small grunt.

"Hinata! I told her I would be home before noon. Just some early morning training. Nothin' crazy. I haven't helped around the house is ages and I told her I would because she did all the shopping this week too. She's going to kill me!"

Sasuke let out an audible chuckle at the thought of Hinata enraged. "It's not funny! I'll see you tonight!"

Just like that, Sasuke was alone in the field.

Dinner, huh. It had been over a decade since he'd been to a friendly dinner.

* * *

A/N: Round two of the redo! Please review, they are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura knocked gently on the Uzumaki-Hyuuga household door. She had stopped for pastries to bring and at the thought of having a dinner with Sasuke, a bottle of hard liquor. She still wasn't used to spending time in such closer quarters with him. It made her nervous and she definitely picked up her mentor's coping mechanisms.

Hinata opened the door. "Sakura!" Sakura bowed and entered, taking off her shoes. "Welcome!"

"Thank you for having me, I brought some desserts and drinks."

Sasuke had arrived a few minutes prior and was already seated with Naruto, a beer in hand. He watched the women exchange pleasantries. He noted Sakura's bag. So, she drank. Sakura barely ate, was over-worked and drank. Interesting, she had certainly learned a thing or two from Tsunade.

"Is it time to eat!" Naruto cheered, rubbing his stomach. Hinata shot Naruto a look, and he quickly rephrased his statement.

"Ah-I will, uh, bring out the food. Please, sit." His wife smiled, meeting him in the kitchen. Hinata certainly had quite the hold on the jinchuriki.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke at the table, greeting him with a squeeze of the shoulder. "I'm happy you made it, Sasuke."

Through-out dinner, everyone spoke and it was pleasant. Hinata and Sasuke had actually known each rather closely before their academy days. They were both influential heirs, after all. Despite their clan rivalries, they often attended political functions together. Being so young, they were often both pawned off on a nanny together. Finally, dessert had been finished and they were all sufficiently fed.

"Let's play some cards!" Naruto announced.

"You play, I'll clean up the table then join you," Hinata suggested.

"I'll assist," Sasuke insisted.

Sakura ended up joining Naruto in the living room with a bottle of liquor. Both her and Naruto had already become flush from the buzz they were wearing from their drinking during dinner.

Hinata and Sasuke gathered the dishes, heading towards the kitchen. Sasuke sensed a certain attitude around Hinata and he could pinpoint it exactly, it was royal. She always had a specific attitude toward him, clan rivalries clearly ingrained into her personality. He couldn't help but mimic it, he had be trusted with the same values as well.

"Sasuke," Hinata stated as she began rinsing dishes. "You've taken an interest in Sakura." It wasn't a question. Hinata's tone was one of a leader, and frankly Sasuke barely recognized her.

"Possibly." He wasn't sure why he answered her at all, let alone honestly. He hadn't even entertained Naruto's jeering earlier.

Hinata stopped her actions, turned toward him. She placed a hand on the counter and stared him dead in the eye. Her eyes were equally as soul-sucking as his. "If you have any plans to destroy her again, stay away. If you harbor any ill-will toward any of us, leave. My husband and Sakura are good people."

Sasuke stared at her, in awe. Everyone in Konoha had seemed to forgive him. Far too easily, he had judged. Of all people, he did not expect _Hinata_ to be the skeptical. Though, he understood her sentiments, he hadn't quite forgiven himself even.

"Sakura and Naruto are good people. I have no intentions to harm them ever again."

Hinata sighed, her entire demeanor relaxing. "It seems Naruto is right. You are a good person. Thank you, Sasuke."

Hinata patted him on the arm before walking to join her friends at the coffee table. Sasuke followed after her, still in shock of who, of all people, had just challenged his will.

The night ran late with laughter. Naruto won several rounds of cards earning several bitter comments from Sasuke and a full hissy fit from Sakura. Somehow they ended up switching to a card game involving lying and the person who got called out had to drink. Sakura and Naruto both lost horribly.

"I should get going," Sakura slurred as she rubbed her head. "Thank you for having me," she tried to bow to Naruto and Hinata, but was too wobbly and ended up having to use the couch to catch herself.

"A-are you sure you're okay? We have a spare room," Hinata suggested worried about Sakura's state. Both Sakura and Naruto had gotten plenty intoxicated after the drinking game. Hinata and Sasuke had faired far better.

"Nooooo, the fresh air, yeah that'll help! That's what he needs!" She gestured to Naruto who had already begun to fall asleep on the couch.

Sasuke shook his head as his teammates, they were a mess. He felt warm from the alcohol, but certainly not inhibited in any way. "I'll keep her safe, Hinata."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Hinata nodded knowingly, and watched them walk until they turned the corner.

As the two of them left the house, Sakura had begun to almost permanently sway back and forth. "Sakura, you should come to my home. Just in case."

Sakura looked at him with a confused face, then it transformed into a devious smile. "Oh Sasuke dear, inviting me to your house. How bold!" She began to walk her fingers up his chest.

He gulped and swatted her hand away causing her to pout. He had to admit, her pouting was cute. He antics, however, were annoying. "Yes, I have the whole compound to myself now."

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura giggled. Sasuke turned to her, raising a brow.

"Guess what?" Her hand found their way into his hair.

"Duck Butt."

That was enough. He picked her up like a sack of potatoes and began to carry her home. She wailed as though she was being kidnapped and murdered. Finally, he entered the rebuilt compound and put her down. She had fallen asleep.

He shook his head and laid her down in bed in the room next to him. He placed a glass of water and then sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and her hands latched onto his shirt.

With a gasp, he flushed, but didn't dare move back in fear of disturbing her. Sasuke took off his shirt, hoping to appease her. He could only imagine the things she would think when she woke up and inevitably remembered nothing. As he went to stand she whimpered his name.

He couldn't go. Something about her made it impossible to deny her. He aligned himself close enough to her, that she could sense him, but not touching. He stared at the ceiling. Her quiet breathing next to him was lulling him to sleep.

* * *

" _What's it like outside," a tiny voice asked._

 _Sasuke looked around taking in the damp scent and cobbled walls. "Fresh," he commented._

 _"Why can't you go outside?"_

 _The pink haired girl shifted, shrugging. "Maybe he still thinks I'll go. He said I have a wondering soul." There was a long pause, "You came here by choice." It was a statement, but also a question._

" _Hn," the young Sasuke grunted. "It's the only way to get strong enough."_

 _The world shifted to a hallway, Sasuke was being led outside. Kabuto looked at him, "Find someone and bring them back."_

 _Sasuke paused. The world fast forwarded. A brown hair lady flashed. Next thing he knew he was strapped to a surgical chair across from the woman. Her eyes were wide with horror._

 _A heated rod was held out. "Her or you," Orochimaru inquired._

" _Me." A torch again. "Me." A electrical prod. "Me." He took everything, until a serum. "Me." Sasuke was injected and suddenly his entire body was on fire. Every bone in his body seemed to be breaking at once. This was pain he'd never felt before. Another injection, it stopped._

" _Now Sasuke, this next injection I will run for a full hour. That was 30 seconds. Her or you?"_

 _Sasuke gulped. He had no obligation to protect this woman, but he was the reason she had been lured and captured here. "Me." The pain he felt was unimaginable._

" _This last one is 24 hours. A full day. Her or you?" Sasuke's head hung. He couldn't move anymore. Everything was numb, but still aching in pain._

" _Her."_

" _What was that?"_

" _Her."_

" _Enjoy the show," Orochimaru instructed as he left the room. Sasuke spent the next 24 hours listening to her screams, until about halfway through, they were only grunts. He could feel the life force and will leaving the woman's body. Once Orochimaru he instructed Kabuto it place the woman in a cell, for later use. "You're almost ready for the final stage, Sasuke."_

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura screeched, attempting to wake the sleeping man. Sasuke bolted away and looked around, horrified. He nearly threw Sakura off the bed, his eyes whirring to life.

Sakura scrambled to the corner of the bed. "You were dreaming. Sasuke, what happened?"

Sasuke shook his head, before holding it in his hands. "Nothing."

Sakura glanced up at him. "You know I do this for a living, right?" Sasuke glanced up at her. "I can mend the wounds left on you. Or at least make them less painful."

Sasuke looked her for a long moment. The thought her seeing or hearing everything he had done was enough to make his stomach drop, but he had promised. He had sworn he would try to be better. If he said no, he'd be a liar again. "Fine."

He wanted to be better. It had become better as he traveled, but the nightmares. They were awful. "Start now."

Sakura sighed. He was lucky she was capable. "I do have to warn you, you'll have to follow up. If you do not commit to the treatment, you will not be able to respond appropriately socially. Your judgement will fail and your intuition will become nonexistent. Commitment to this treatment is essential. It isn't something you decide on a whim."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her attitude change. She had turned into a professional with the flip of a switch. Compared to her actions last night… she was a woman of many colors. "Can you do it without assistance? I don't want anyone else present."

Sakura nodded. "It's not as accurate, but yes. I can do it sufficiently on my own."

"Then yes. Start."

Sakura sighed and her hands glowed green. "Tell me about the night your family died."

Sasuke looked up at her, shocked. The patient he witnessed hadn't spoken. He sighed, chiding himself internally. Sakura was a professional, she knew what she was doing.

So, he began.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the bathhouse. It had been few weeks since Sasuke began his treatment. Sakura and he had worked through everything up until him being transformed by the curse mark. Sasuke was exceptionally concerned about her reactions to everything from Orochimaru's lair. Alas, Sakura had been sent on a mission and he was able to delay further.

They began to undress at the side of the pool and both of their bodies were littered with scars from battles between themselves and even others. Sasuke took interest though in the marks on Naruto's upper torso and back. They were fresh scratches and bruises in various stages of healing. Naruto hadn't been on missions lately and they didn't seem to be from sparring since they were in weird spots.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, "What, bastard?" Sasuke glared back, sinking into the water.

"You must have been sparring with some interesting weapon-users lately," Sasuke deduced out loud. Certain weapons could make those marks. He was sure Ten-ten could come up with something.

"Yeah-sparring…" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke glanced to his side, as they sunk into the water, confused. Realization panned over Naruto's face. For once, Sasuke was the idiot. He hadn't caught on. Naruto grinned, it stretch across his face. "I'm a married man, idiot."

Sasuke blinked, too confused to be insulted. A married man? His eye's widened and thank god his hair was long enough to cover his now red ears. And damn Sakura's treatment because it made it exceptionally harder to control his emotions. A grunt was all he could muster.

Naruto giggled, relishing in the Sasuke's embarrassment. "Not my fault my woman is…active." Sasuke remained silent.

"Have you gotten laid recently?" Sasuke's ears become more red. Just when Naruto thought he couldn't smiled any wider.

"Have you been with anyone?"

Sasuke leaned back and sunk a little lower into a water, "Once or twice." Naruto started laughing and Sasuke glared.

"It's not like you ever got laid before Hinata." Sasuke was barely audible at this point, but Naruto's grin let him know he had certainly been heard. And the insult didn't even seem to brush his ego.

"But since then I've been laid HUNDREDS of times… I wonder if Sakura has gotten laid?"

Anger wasn't a feeling Sasuke felt too strongly or often anymore due to his chakra points being muted. However, the fire in his stomach was strong at the thought of another man taking Sakura.

"No."

"You're jealous!" Sasuke huffed, baffled at the idea. "Uchicha Sasuke is jealous. He's jealous, he's jealous!"

Sasuke frowned and strut out of the bath. He was a lot things, but jealous was certainly something that was not.

* * *

A/N: Number three: DONE!

Please review! I greatly appreciate them all!

Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura landed smoothly in a destroyed village. She shook her head. It was peacetime but bandits took full advantage of people's comfort, destroying villages and looting them for all they were worth. She had been dispatched to both heal those who were left behind, and to figure out if there was link between the several villages which had been attacked recently. Ino and Sai were dispatched with her.

As they walked around the village, there was little to found. The people they did find were well-past dead. The place wreaked of death. Even Sai seemed bothered by the lack of life. They split up and entered households, searching for any survivors.

As Sakura exited her last household, she reconvened with Ino. "Why are you double checking my work, forehead?"

Sakura stared back to her bewildered, Ino had taken the houses on the south side, Sakura had taken the ones to the north.

"I didn't."

Ino glared. "Who the heck else is leaving _pink_ hair everywhere?"

Sakura dashed into a southern house. There wasn't a lot but Sakura noted the two or three pink strands near the body. They were long, nearly Ino's length. "They're too long…" she mumbled and Ino nodded.

"You're right, but pink isn't exactly a common color." Ino knelt down and using a glove, placed the strand in a baggie to bring back for sampling.

As they moved onto the next village, they didn't have to go far. It was clear these bandits were on a spree. They entered the village and while more recent than the last, they were unsure if they'd find any survivors. They once again split up.

Sakura paced the east end, praying at least someone would be alive. She couldn't help but note at least one more strand of pink hair. It was once again too long to be hers. Her thoughts were interrupted by a groaning. She dashed toward the noise. She spotted a young black-haired boy. He was next to a woman, presumably his mother who had been ripped to shreds.

Sakura swallowed the bile filling her throat. Whoever did this was a monster. The boy had been injured, though only superficially. However, he was covered in blood from head to toe.

She approached with caution. "Hello, my name is Sak-" the boys eyes met hers and the scream he let out was blood curdling. Sakura backed up as Sai and Ino came running.

Sakura left the room, bumping into Ino. "I don't think my appearance will soothe this boy in any way. I think the pink hair culprit did this."

Ino nodded, understanding and entered the room. She knelt down and greeted the boy, explaining who she was and what her intentions were. She treated his wounds before sedating him. Sakura finally entered, followed by Sai.

"He is the only one left," Sai noted.

Ino nodded. "I'm going to briefly look at his memories, the recent ones at least." Sakura caught her friend as she went limp. A few minutes passed before Ino's both regained consciousness.

Tears welled up in Ino's eyes. Seeing horror was par for the course for shinobi, but some things were unbearable.

"That woman is a monster," Ino glanced up at Sakura. "And she looks almost just like you."

Sai scooped up the boy and they headed back to the village. They had the information they needed.

* * *

The three stood in the intel office, the sedated boys memories played in the middle of the room. Kakashi stood alongside them. They finally caught up to the recent massacre which had taken place. Their suspicions were completely off. It was not a group of bandits. It was one lone woman, one which eerily resembled Sakura. Her hair was longer, and her eyes were a light violet, but the facial structure and hair color was identical.

"Sixth, do you think it's similar to the pills which turned someone into Sasuke?"

Kakashi shook his head. He knew exactly what was going on. "No, but thank you. You're all dismissed. Sakura please bring the boy to the clinic."

Kakashi groaned after they exited. He hated being right. Shikamaru stepped out of the shadows he had been watching from. "Should I get Sasuke?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not yet."

* * *

Sakura sat down with Sasuke in his living room. She held a cup of tea and was curled up on the couch. She had realized over the past several the weeks, the more casual the situation, the easier it was for Sasuke to speak. "So, we left off with you arriving at Orochimaru's, correct?"

"Ah," Sasuke nodded. Up until now, all the pain he had been caused hadn't be his fault necessarily. From here on, however, it would be intentional. He could have left Orochimaru's whenever he wanted.

"So, tell me more about your first few months at Orochimaru's." Sakura tried to be as professional as possible. She wasn't asking for this information as a friend, she was asking for it as a doctor. She could tell the pieces in his chakra network had already begun to breakdown significantly. His tales were so painful and he had never bothered to regulate his emotions.

"I wasn't a prisoner."

"I know."

Sakura was doing her best to be professional. Ino truly was better at the talk therapy, but Sasuke was having none of that. The look on Sasuke's face as he stared into the distance was enough to make her want to kill the snake bastard herself. It wasn't her place to feel anything right now, though. Gnawing her cheek would have to suffice.

"He devised a plan. I had to be resistant to pain, poison, weather and of course, emotions." His nose crinkled slightly at the word 'emotions'.

"Several of his tactics were taken from the Foundation. I was frozen, shocked, burned and drowned. Many nights I simply slept in the laboratory unable to move. It was to make me stronger. After a while, I was gifted a comrade of sorts."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, a comrade. So, there were people outside of Taka and Team 7.

"She mended my wounds after. She often had her own, but much less severe."

"Did this woman mean a lot to you?" Sakura wasn't sure if she was asking for personal or clinical reasons. Her cheek was going to raw by the end of this session.

"Yes. She was my only source of true human interaction. The happiness I felt with her was considered weakness, however. Kabuto devised a way to deal with that." Sakura nodded, encouraging him to explain. Sasuke remembered the brown-haired woman he kidnapped.

"I was expected to kidnap someone. I was personally responsible for breaking her will. She became one of his many experiments. I decided not to be close to anyone after that."

Sakura swallowed, tasting the blood from her cheek. She didn't need the details, but her mind actively imagined and searched for them. She knew Sasuke had gone down an evil path, but hearing it directly from him was heart-wrenching.

"Tell me more about this comrade."

"I killed her."

The words stung for Sakura. He killed this person, a person he called a comrade.

"Why?"

"I told you, his training methods resembled the foundation. I killed her."

"What was she like?" Sakura knew she had to make him relive this experience, as much as she didn't want to.

"She had long hair, lavender eyes- "

"What color hair?" Sakura interrupted. Lavender eyes were not common. She didn't mean to interrupt, but sometimes the mission was more important than therapy.

"Pink." He muttered, as he stared at Sakura's own pink locks.

Sakura stood and began to walk out. "We need to see Kakashi, now. Our session is over."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Your comrade isn't dead. At least I don't think." Sasuke felt like something was caught in his throat. He had his suspicions, but of course no hard proof. Sakura led him to the intel unit. Luckily, it was Ino's day there.

"Pig, I need the boy's memories from our last mission. Particularly a visual on the woman." Ino immediately went to work.

Sasuke couldn't help but acknowledge how well Sakura commanded the room. She had grown from a know-it-all child to someone who truly had the respect of others based on her knowledge and skill.

His train of thought however was cut off when as he saw the visual occurring the middle of the room. He saw a caped woman enter a household. However, as her hood fell there was no mistaking it. This was Naomi and she was everything Sasuke was supposed to be.

Sakura looked at him. His face said it all, but she needed to know for sure. "Is this the woman?"

Sasuke nodded, scowling. What had happened in the years since he had killed her?

Kakashi spoke up, no one knowing when he had entered. "Your hunch was right, Sasuke. He is experimenting again, or at least was. It seems as though she is the product."

Sasuke's knuckles were white and his frown was obscene. He was going to kill that snake. "Ah, ah ah. Take someone with you," Kakashi heeded. "Sakura, I know you just returned, but do you mind?"

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, shocked. Her and Sasuke? "Wha- what about Naruto?"

Kakashi raised a brow, surprised she wouldn't jump at the chance to be along with Sasuke. "He'll be with me for several days, hokage training." Sakura nodded in acceptance.

"You two are to speak with Orochimaru regarding the testing. Sakura, several months ago Hidan's head was taken from the Nara compound. His body remained, so we suspected it was for research. I fear Orochimaru has been using his findings on his subjects. If we are right, find this woman and stop her. We will prepare reinforcements who will be dispatched upon your request."

"Yes, sir." And "Hn." Were all Kakashi was met with as Sakura and Sasuke zipped out of the zoom.

"I'll grab my ready bag," Sakura noted.

"I'll meet you at the gate in fifteen," Sasuke agreed as they broke paths.

* * *

Night had fallen on the first night of their mission. They had to travel to the north hide-out. Sasuke having allies within Orochimaru's troupe was a blessing in scenarios like this since they were able to figure out exactly where the snake-creature was.

"We should set up camp," Sasuke announced as they landed in a clearing. Sakura nodded in agreement and wasted no time tossing her bags down. She headed over to the nearest tree, slicing branches with her kunai. Lumping them near their belongings she looked at Sasuke expectantly.

He raised his brows at her, smirking. "Yes?"

Sakura huffed. "Can you just? Please?" Traveling always made her irritable. It was the same terrain over and over. She couldn't stand it.

With a few hand signs, Sasuke blew out a flame and lit the fire. Sakura sighed and sat near it. Today had been long and draining. She placed a kettle into the flames with water from her sack.

"Do you want tea," She offered, gauging how much water to add.

Sasuke nodded graciously. Sakura had always been a motherly sort on missions. She over-packed. Even with less than ten minutes to pack, she had nearly three times the amount as him and he was grateful for it. He often traveled dreadfully light causing him to improvise meals along the way. Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy small comforts such as tea on a cool night.

The kettle whistled and Sakura pulled out two collapsible cups, pouring the warm water in with a tea bag. "Thank you," he responded as he received his cup.

Those words always gave Sakura goosebumps when he said them. Generally, they were said when they parted so hearing it in casual conversation startled her.

"I hate when you say that," She sighed before she could filter herself.

"You're supposed to say you're welcome."

Sakura's ears perked up. Had Sasuke made a joke? She grinned. "I suppose I should. You're welcome, Sasuke."

Several moments passed as Sakura stared up at the sky. "Do you remember everywhere you've been?"

"For the most part," Sasuke noted, rubbing his eye. His sharingan allowed him to mentally record almost everything, his memory was second to none. He glanced her way and saw her emeralds gazing at the sky. The sparkle of the stars was almost as strong as spark in her eyes.

She sighed and looked toward him. "I'll take first watch. I have several reports to finish due to my sudden absence."

"You work so hard, it's amazing."

Sakura was awestruck. He had complimented her. And not just her, her work ethic. It wasn't just good or fine either…it was amazing. She tried her best to not show her awe, however. She wasn't a fangirl anymore.

She sufficed with a smile and nod.

* * *

A/N: Four is done! I hope you guys enjoy how I'm writing Sakura. I'm trying to show exactly how independent she has grown over the past few years. Of course, she's still caring Sakura, but she doesn't _need_ Sasuke's approval anymore (though, it's always welcome). Despite all her hate, I adore Sakura.

Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they were traveling by dawn. By midday they came across the hideout. Sasuke took the lead. Sasuke took a long breath before stepping into the damp opening. Sakura was shocked at how well he navigated the corridors. They had made several turns already and if she wasn't so well trained, she'd never be able to find her way out.

"Sasuke," a voice hissed from further up the walkway. "Interesting to find you here."

"We need to speak. Regarding your visit to the Nara compound."

"I actually have no idea what you speak of," Orochimaru chimed. His voice was always unusually calm. It sent shivers up Sakura's spine.

"You don't recall digging up a severed head that could still speak?" Sakura sneered.

She wasn't in the mood for Sasuke and Orochimaru to have their little reunion. She wanted to be out of this place as soon as possible.

"Ah, I did have a troublesome head show up a few months ago. It had an intrigued shinobi holding it, however. This way." Orochimaru began walking toward what they presumed was a laboratory.

"Naomi," Sasuke stated.

"Yes. She seemed to be looking for the immortality this specimen had found. I was truly interested too." As they entered the laboratory both leaf shinobi cringed, understanding the horrors that took place here.

Sakura was the first to notice Hidan's head in a vat. His mouth moved at the sight of her and Sasuke, but there was no sound.

"I found the water is the best way to silence him. He doesn't seem to mind the consistent drowning sensation." Sakura felt goosebumps take over her. Orochimaru was so nonchalant about torturing someone.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well after you _murdered_ her, or well attempted to, I had Kabuto heal her. She was far too valuable to lose. She was immediately transported to a different hide-out and simply trained the same as you. I wanted to see if your will to find power could be mimicked and it could. Except she fed off her hatred of _you._ "

Sasuke's eyes widened. Him? She couldn't possibly be holding a grudge from their battle. He had no choice.

"As most of the power-hungry seem to do, she ran off from me. However, as most also do, she came back. And with a peace-offering," he gestured to Hidan.

"She could never survive being decapitated, but thanks to the research of him: She can certainly outlive most injuries. It's a handy skill in addition to her pain and environmental resistance."

"Why have you sent her-" Sasuke began, but he was cut off by Orochimaru waving him off.

"I have not sent her anywhere. She left on her own accord with no orders from me." Sasuke scowled. "However, I feel as though she's luring you out. She knows you're a vigilante of sorts these days."

* * *

"We need to regroup. There's a village just this way, we can stay the night at the inn and devise a new game plan," Sakura announced.

"Hn," was all she received in response. Sasuke had been nearly silent since they had spoken with Orochimaru.

As they approached the inn, it was dusk. The tables of the restaurant downstairs were mostly occupied by old men playing cards and drinking. There were a few young travelers as well.

"Do you have any vacant rooms?" Sakura asked, placing money on the counter.

"Yeah, one left," he tossed her the keys. Sasuke had done nothing except what appeared to be sulking the whole way here.

The room was simple. It had one issue however, one double bed. Sakura placed her things near the door and slipped off her shoes.

"Do you want the bed? I can use my sleeping roll." Silence.

"Okay. If make some dinner, do you want any?" Silence.

Sakura would rather have someone spew profanities at her than ignore her. Ignoring someone was the highest form of disrespect in her mind.

"If you're going to ignore me, go outside. I do not have any idea what happened in the past twelve hours, but this is simply unacceptable! Kakashi-sensei had drilled teamwork into our brains si-"

It was warm. His hand on her cheek and his lips. Oh god, his lips. They were soft. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed back, wrapping an arm around his neck. He pulled back briefly.

"You're rambling." His voice was as soft as his lips.

Sasuke entangled his fingers in Sakura's hair backing her up against the nearest wall. His kisses were ravenous. She was delicious and he wanted her, all of her. Sakura broke away from his lips and for a brief moment he was concerned. Had he violated her? But then the warmth had moved down his jawline and to his neck. Holy shit. She knew what she was doing.

Sakura was sure she was dreaming. She certainly had encountered quite a few dreams like this. Sasuke was kissing her. He had just been ignoring her and now here they were, kissing. No, not just kissing – _making out_.

Their tongues were dancing and his fingers were running through her hair. She wanted more. She broke away and nothing was more pleasing than a gasp from him as she pecked down his jawline to his neck. She swirled her tongue and then bit down just hard enough. She had to make sure he knew she wasn't the genin he had left behind.

She was a woman, dammit.

Sakura felt Sasuke going to take control, but she was going to relish in her power trip a little longer. She picked his head up and smirked, rivaling his own signature smirk. She pushed him back a few feet and he landed in the bed. She climbed on top of him. She licked her lips longingly as she kneeled over him. She may have lingered just too long before she was met with a determined gaze.

Sasuke raised a brow and grinned as he placed his hand on her hips and rolled her under him. He grabbed her wrists and held them about her head. "You're mine," He growled as she blushed under him.

He kissed down her cheek, to her neck. He stayed in her neck for just a moment to return the favor. He wasn't going to be the only on branded. He then continued down to her collar bone. At this point she was wiggling under him. He let go of her wrists in favor of cradling her face gently.

Sakura, however, was having none of the gentle shenanigans. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding their hips together. Her fingers latched onto his raven tresses as she pulled his face into her neck and nibbled his ear.

Then, something can over her. Logic, that was it. She groaned and fell limp into the bed. "We're on a mission," she whined.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "We're at an inn. No one needs to keep watch."

Sakura looked at him, disappointed. "I am not having sex, _on a mission_. I have a little more self respect than that."

Sasuke groaned and rolled over next to her. "I understand." He did. He really did. Alas, he was a man however and had two different heads. Luckily, he spoke with the logical one because his other one was furious right now. He did want her, now. Her wishes her first and foremost, though because he was a lot of things but disrespectful towards women was not one of them.

Her words hit him again as he finally took a moment to process them. She mentioned sex so casually, did she usually have casual sex? Was that why she was so…ready? He had honestly suspected she'd be a virgin. She was beautiful, yes. But she had always seemed…so…well in love with _him._ Damn. He was self-centered. Her world didn't revolve around him.

"So you've had sex before."

Sakura turned her head toward him, she seemed to almost be glaring. "I'm an adult woman. Not a nun."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It sounded more a like a statement to me." A judgmental one, she noted.

Sasuke didn't continue the conversation, he just looked at her, waiting. She sighed. "Yes, I have. _Plenty_."

 _Plenty._ Sasuke took a moment to truly understand the statement. She had probably had more sex than himself. That was embarrassing.

"With who?" Sasuke mentally hit himself.

There were few times he was awkward. However, there were also few times he was more inexperienced than someone. It was a feeling he was uncomfortable with. It's not like he could ask for sex pointers. It was like he was Naruto right now, an idiot.

Sakura definitely glaring now. "Several people. Would like a personally biography of all of them?"

She sat up, her anger growing. Inner Sakura had already knocked him to the next country. "Do you have an issue with my sex life?"

Sasuke glanced at her, confused. "Of course not," he responded flatly. It then hit him, he hadn't exactly been compassionate about the subject thus far. Another downfall of his.

Sakura looked at his, less enraged and more confused. Her brow furrowed. "How many people have you have sex with?"

Sasuke felt heat coming to his face. He willed it away with all the power he had. "One."

Sakura's eyes widened involuntarily. Realization washed over her, Sasuke wasn't judging her. Sasuke was more inexperience and how often did she get to be better and more experienced than Sasuke?

"Good."

Sasuke shook his head. Good? What on earth could be about that?

"I can mold you into what I need. I'm quite particular," Sakura said, trying to make him feel better. It was a lovely lie. She really wasn't very particular, in fact she'd been told she was easy to please, but he didn't need to know that.

Sasuke remained silent. So, this meant, she was under the impression they'd be having sex often. This was not what he was planning on, but Naruto would be proud. He had made a move.

"Also," Sakura smiled as she rolled into Sasuke's chest. "You seem to be a natural."

Sakura stared at the ceiling as Sasuke laid beside her. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or meditating, it was honestly impossible to telling the difference. Hell, when he was awake it was hard to tell the difference.

Sleeping had always been difficult for her. There was a reason she exhausted herself until she nearly passed out, so she could sleep. On days like this where she honestly did little besides walk, she could hardly sleep.

Her mind slipped back into the events since they arrived at the inn. She was more experienced than Sasuke Uchiha. She wasn't sure if this was something to be proud of, but at least she could show him up on one battlefield. Closing her eyes, attempting sleep she recalled the day she decided Sasuke was no longer going to play a role in her romantic life.

" _Forehead, if you don't get yourself someone soon, you're going to die alone." Ino stated_

 _Sakura laughed, assuming her friend was joking. She was met with a dead serious gaze from the blonde. "Let's go get drinks tonight. We'll dress you up, you'd have to meet someone that way."_

" _I have someone," Sakura stated, wrinkling her nose.._

" _Sasuke does not count. He poked you on that giant forehead of yours. Then left and when is he coming back?" Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Ino held up a hand, rejecting what was obviously going to be a pathetic answer to a rhetorical question._

 _"Never. Or not any time soon. You could be_ dead _before he comes back, Sakura. Do you want to die a virgin?"_

 _Sakura groaned. No, she didn't want to die a virgin or alone, but Ino was dramatic. Sasuke would be back, eventually. She was only twenty and assuming she never got killed on a mission she could live a long life. They could still get married and have children. It would be fine._

 _"I won't. He'll be back."_

 _Ino stared as Sakura like she had four heads. This woman was crazy. "For the love of god, Sakura. At least come out with us. At least find a nice plan b."_

And find a plan b she did that night. And eventually a c, d, e, and maybe a f. What she didn't want Sasuke to know however was plan D had nearly moved into plan A until he had come back to Konoha. The day Naruto had sensed his chakra in the vicinity, she had broken it off. Broken off…whatever it was they were.

* * *

A/N: Ah, alas some romance! Finally!

If you want to read more about Sakura and her time 'finding herself' per se, check out my one-shot Sakura's Sexcapades! It starts with the flashback at the end of the chapter and leads up to just before this fic starts. It's an okay read if I do say so myself :)

Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke and Sakura sat across from each other in the main floor of the inn. The table was small and in the corner. Being shinobi, they preferred to have their back to none and to be able to see all of their surroundings. Sakura had laid out a map of fire country, they needed to decide their next move.

Sasuke made a hand sign and a fog of sorts surrounded their table and the sounds of the room were now incredibly muffled. Perfect for strategizing in public.

"So we're here," Sasuke pointed on the map. They were a few days south of Konoha.

"And when I was tailing her villages she was… along here." The line of villages seemed to be moving toward their current location, if not slightly more north. "She was moving quickly."

Sasuke nodded, sullen. He had already made up his mind to kill her, but that didn't make the choice any easier. His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's hand being placed over his, "You don't have to be the one to do it. I can, Naruto can, anyone else can."

"Anyone else can, but I have to."

He was the reason she was doing this. If he had only been stronger he could have… he could have nothing. If he hadn't 'killed' her, he would have been dead. He wasn't the only one attempting to kill in that fight. The feeling was mutual.

Sakura sighed. He was right, or at least he was determined to do it anyway, so she had to let him.

"Well, we at least need back up. There's no guarantee she doesn't have minions." Sakura took out a scroll and began to scribble to the Hokage.

"One team," he interrupted.

"One team," Sakura sighed.

Kakashi could honestly probably only spare one team of Jonin. The village wasn't as short on shinobi as they had been, but sending more than four Jonin out on a single mission wasn't usually the best practice. Sasuke called his hawk and inserted the scroll. He hawk was swift, they'd have back up in time even if they left now. He dispelled the fog.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke bounded through the trees as dusk began to fall. Sasuke made a hand signal, indicating they should set up camp. Sakura obliged as they neared a clearing. The clearing wasn't large. It was just big enough for them and maybe another team if they were joined.

Their descent to the ground were graceful and unison. Without discussion, they immediately began to set up camp. Their teamwork was stunning as Sakura sliced up wood and Sasuke ignited. Sasuke chopped up vegetables and small dehydrated pieces of meat as Sakura began to heat the pan and water. Not a single word had been spoken. It wasn't until dinner was served that Sakura broke the silence, "They should be arriving shortly, since we headed more toward the village."

As if they had been summoned, three shinobi landed in front of the fire. Sasuke noted two very familiar faces and one he had either not seen or bothered to notice before. Naruto, Ino and this man greeted them, but Sasuke's world was silent as he sensed the new shinobi in front of him.

There was something off about him. His hair and eyes were brown and average. He was about Naruto's height, if not shorter, so average. He didn't even wear any identifying clothing other than standard issue shinobi attire. He was just so _average_.

"Sit, sit! I made enough for a group in case you guys arrived this evening," Sakura beamed. She was always so accommodating. The new man sat next to Sakura and Sasuke felt himself glare. He quickly caught himself, she wasn't his. Or was she? He scowled, not helping his attempt to not glare at the new shinobi.

"Yo, Sasuke, what's with your face?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke's scowl was immediately redirected to his spiritual brother. "What's Kaii ever done to you?"

"Nothing. I just don't know him," Sasuke announced flatly.

Kaii suddenly reached up to wave, but almost knocked over his dish in the process. Sakura reached over and steadied it brushing his hand. They made eye contact and her hand retracted quickly.

"Uh-heh-hi. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Kaii." Sasuke nodded as his face hardened even more. He was missing something.

"And this is Sasuke," Ino noted. "He doesn't like to talk." She grinned at her old crush. She had long since moved on from obsessing over him, but she could still tease and appreciate him.

"Hn," was all he grunted. He earned another confused look from Naruto.

"Ay- uh Sasuke. Why don't we go – uh- grab firewood!" Naruto jumped up from him seat in the grass.

"Oh, we have so many logs!" Sakura gestured to the substantial reserve behind her.

"Oh, just in case, Sakura!" Naruto dismissed as he practically dragged Sasuke into the forest.

Naruto stopped and Sasuke looked at him with his usual deadpan. He felt like a child again, it was not a feeling he was fond of.

"Yes?"

"Yes?! You're asking me questions! What's wrong with you? Even you're not that rude!"

Sasuke placed a hand on his hip and sighed. "Nothing."

"Nothing, bastard? Nothing? Is it Kaii?" Sasuke stiffened at Naruto's assumption.

Naruto grinned, realizing what was occurring. "It is Kaii."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the blonde. Naruto leaned even closer to his face and while it seemed impossible, his grin grew.

"You're jealous."

Sasuke felt his ears heating and thanked god he had let his hair grow out. "What do I have to be jealous of?" He grunted.

He wasn't unaware of how attractive he was, women swooned where ever he went. If he wanted to, he could even be charming. Not that he ever wanted to.

Naruto's grin dropped and he glanced around for a moment. "You don't…nevermind." This peaked Sasuke's interest. He didn't what?

He narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "If you don't finish that sentence, loser…"

Naruto smirked. "If I don't what?" Sasuke threatening him was unusual, but he could use this as a way to change the subject since he'd backed himself into a corner here.

Sasuke snatched Naruto's collar.

"Finish. Your. Sentence."

Naruto elbowed Sasuke off of him and shook his head. "I told you, Sakura may have gotten laid before."

Sasuke backed off and nodded. "I know that."

Naruto nodded. He could now count three times in his life he felt smarter than his best friend. Who knew Sasuke was so clueless about women? Who knew Sasuke could be so clueless about Sakura?

"She was with him."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura had been with… _him_. He was so average. He was a shinobi who couldn't balance a plate and she _dated_ him. He nearly growled out loud. His chakra points which were previously blocked had been disintegrating rapidly during this mission and he could almost feel fully again.

"She broke it off when you came back in town, though," Naruto added to try and console his friend.

It made it worse. Yes, he was happy she wasn't with him anymore, but she had just broken up with him because he was around? That was dishonorable. It was like she was using him, a trait unbecoming of the kunoichi.

* * *

As dinner finished and the two other members of team seven were still missing, the remaining three relaxed and watched the fire pop. Kaii kept peeking over at Sakura with subtly of a drunk elephant. Sakura, being disgustingly oblivious, didn't notice. Ino could have groaned out loud. How did anyone accomplish anything without her around?

"I'm gonna go set up my sleep sack. All the way over here, it's so far I won't be able to hear you two talking, so yell if you need anything." She giggled at her clearly flawless attempt at escaping the awkward scenario.

"She wants us to talk," Kaii nearly sighed.

"Hn," Sakura responded blandly. She didn't know what to do or so she stole Sasuke's famous neutral response.

"Is that him…Sasuke?"

"Is that who," Sakura sighed. She knew damn well what he meant.

"Is that who you dumped me for?"

Sakura gulped. Yes, she wanted to mutter, but couldn't. Everything she had done to Kaii was cruel and she knew it.

"We were never dating, so dumping you isn't a thing."

'Good job, Sakura,' she mentally hissed. Another tally in the unusually cruel category. She had to stop letting Sasuke rub off on her.

Kaii moved to face her, startling Sakura. Shit, he'd be provoked. "We spent everyday together unless you were on a mission. I paid for your meals. I bought you flowers and packed your lunch. You watched my kitten when I was on missions. We…we slept together, _made love_. You said you could almost love me. We may not have been official, but don't say you didn't dump me."

Sakura could feel tears welling up. She wasn't upset with him, she was furious. She knew she was a bad person. She did think she could have loved him, until Sasuke came back. Then she knew she had been lying to herself and him the entire time. She wasn't loving anyone except Sasuke anytime soon. She stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'll take first watch." she muttered before heading toward the edge of the clearing to find a tree to take post in.

Sakura laid on the branch and looked at the stars. She needed this, two hours of long thought. Was she really a bad person? Well, no. Did she do something incredibly awful? Yes. It was a fun night when she met him out at a bar with Ino and Tenten. He had offered to buy her a few shots and she, of course obliged. He had been different than the other guys who offered her drinks however, he was funny and not trying to feel her up.

Nonetheless, she sufficiently rejected his attention after the first night. It was her tactic to keep things casual. As the weeks went by, however, they kept bumping into each other. In the grocery store, in the shops, and then finally again at the bar. She'd gone home with him that night and it had been lovely.

She groaned audibly. Kaii was right. They had dated. They had never explicitly announced their bond, but if they weren't why did she feel the need to speak to him and cut things off? If they were just 'friends' that wouldn't have been a problem.

 _Sakura outside Kaii's door, fidgeting. He opened the door and a grin spread over his face at the sight of her. This was going to be difficult. He went to hug her, but noticed her sullen expressed and opted to touch her arm softly instead. Sakura shuddered at the touch. "W-we need to speak," she sputtered out._

 _His face fell in realization. He wasn't a stupid man, he knew. "Yes?" He asked, dropping his hand from her arm. He gazed down at their sandals, admiring Sakura's painted toes._

" _I can't do this anymore. Something has come up and we need to stop whatever we're doing."_

 _She was curt, as if delivering a mission report. If she put any more emotion into it, she wouldn't be able to do it._

" _He's back," Kaii responded, nodding. Konoha was not small enough to evade gossip spreading. He knew Sakura was previously in love with the infamous ex-rogue nin._

 _Sakura's eyes widened. "No no. That's not it. I just-"_

 _Kaii touched her arm again, squeezing it softly. "I understand. Just be careful and be happy, Sakura. Best," he gave her arm a small rub and closed his door before Sakura could even react._

Tears began to fall at the memory for Sakura. She had been so cruel. Not only had she broken up with him, she had tried to lie about it.

"Tears are unbecoming of a kunoichi on watch," a husky voice noted from the ground.

Sakura wiped them quickly and jumped down in front of Sasuke, going to nuzzle herself into him for comfort. Sasuke stiffened as she began and brushed her off of him. "I'm here to take watch. Go rest."

Sakura glanced at him, confused. They had just been so…close the previous night. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" She blurted out before she could decide if she wanted the answer.

"You," he grunted. Goosebumps. The tears welled up again, but she pushed them back. Sasuke, who had taken her spot in the tree, glanced down at her.

"Naruto told me. I need time to think."

Sakura felt a new emotion grow inside her, anger. How dare Sasuke Uchiha, of all people, ask her for time. After the _years_ she waited for him.

"How dare you," she snapped. "How dare you of all people ask me for _more time_. I've given you plenty!"

Sasuke leapt down from the tree, landing inches from her face. "Not every is about you, Sakura. Other people matter too."

Emeralds met onyx and they stared at each other. Sasuke's were full of mystery and depth, unable to be understood. Sakura's, though, were filled with rage, but then sadness.

Anger won.

"I spend my days running a hospital. I am the director and _founder_ of a clinic of mentally ill children! I barely eat and sleep-"

"You seemed to find plenty of time to sleep with Kaii," Sasuke hissed, interrupting.

Sakura's face dropped. "So you do have a problem with me having slept with someone else. But you know what Uchiha Sasuke? Screw you. I'm an adult woman. I can make my own choices and still be respectable."

Sasuke shook his head at her. She wasn't getting it. "I don't care that you had _sex_ with him, Sakura," he growled.

"You used him. It's disgusting."

"And you betrayed your entire village-"

She stopped herself, knowing she shouldn't have said that. She was met with a look on Sasuke's face she hadn't seen before. His face was sullen, his eyes were downcast. Hurt, she noted. She had truly hurt him. She reached out to comfort him, but her hand was swatted away.

Sasuke jumped into the tree, looking away from her. "Get some rest."

Sakura nodded and walked toward camp. There was little she could do anymore, she'd intentionally hurt him. She had left an intentional mark on his heart. She cringed as she laid out her sleep sack.

* * *

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters in the entire story. I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, they all packed up and headed out in nearly dead silence. It would have been dead silent if it wasn't for Kaii consistent efforts to make small talk with everyone, particularly Sakura. Against his wishes, this bugged Sasuke. Despite his… whatever emotion this was…he didn't enjoy Kaii near her.

As they bounded through the trees, Naruto finally spoke up. "We're nearing her. I can finally sense something."

Sasuke felt himself tense. These were the most emotions he had felt in weeks due to the treatments. He inwardly wished he could ask Sakura could block his pathways again so he could kill her more easily. She wouldn't, he sighed. It would be too unethical. This jutsu was to help people not create killing machines.

Within moments, the forest ended and a grassland appeared. In the distance, there was a village. Everyone broke into a run as soon as it was noticed. Upon arrival, they slowed.

"She's not here anymore." Naruto announced

"But she just left," Ino noted as she began to inspect the houses for wounded. As they broke up, the scene was just as abysmal fresh as it was days after. There was still no sign of life. Naomi seemed quite capable of doing the job well and leaving next to no witnesses.

Sakura stopped as she left a house near the edge of the village. There was blood smeared on the side of building. Upon further inspection, she realized it was resembling a compass. There were several smears near the north-east section. She beckoned for everyone to join her.

"She's heading northeast. She knows were following her."

They broke, almost immediately. Heading northeast.

"There should be a village less than ten miles from here," Kai announced.

Sasuke noted his demeanor was different. He felt a power from the strange, exceedingly average man. He could respect it, maybe there was a reason Sakura had found an interest in him other the fact he was _nice_. His likeness of the man quickly diminished as she noticed Sakura glancing at Kaii with a _look_. He knew that look all too well, she liked when he was like this too.

Sasuke shook off those feelings. That was more than enough, he was about to have a kill someone and he was busy being concerned about his love life. How far had he fallen?

Within less than an hour, Naruto came to a dead halt. Since he was the sensory nin in their formation, everyone stopped just as suddenly.

Naruto turned to his right and stopped. "She is right in those trees."

And yes, yes she was. A pink haired kunoichi came out and walked the twenty or so feet to be near them. She tilted her head to the side, smiling eerily. She did look a lot like Sakura, everyone could not fail to note. If it wasn't for her demeanor and lavender eyes, they could honestly be twins.

"So Sasuke-kun, this is who I was made after? I have to say, I'm prettier."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt Sakura looking at him. Naomi was modeled after her? Sakura couldn't help but inquire to herself. Why her? Sure, they were teammates, but Sasuke had never been to sentimental. Yet there he was, tenser than she'd seen ever seen him.

"Silence is any an interesting noise considering there are five of you," she teased. Her teasingly creepy demeanor suddenly became more sinister.

"Do you want to know how many lives I had to destroy because you found me? Your skills have diminished greatly."

Naruto angrily went to lunge but he was met with Sasuke's arm in front of him. "She's mine," Sasuke hissed. The words made Sakura cringe, especially considering the resemblance.

"Yours?" She giggled uncharacteristically. "Oh, Sasuke honey, how touching. Especially considering you tried to kill me." Her grin spread across her face and she pulled out a scythe.

Her chakra flared and it was a visible white surrounding her.

"Jashin demands your deaths. And I am happy to oblige."

Ino shuddered, recognizing the verbiage from the murderer of her late sensei.

Sasuke stepped forward, unsheathing his sword. He activated his sharingan, this wasn't child's play. It was time for him to finish what he began years ago.

As Sasuke's chakra flared, Naomi made a quick handsign. "You don't think I came alone, did you?"

Grey creatures began to peel out of the trees, there were nearly twenty of them. The had faces been no distinct features. It was though they had been carved from grey clay.

Everyone else stood in a fighting stance. Naruto had already flared Kurama into action. Sakura, Ino and Kaii were standing with their backs to each other and awaited the blows.

Sasuke stood and activated his sharingan. "Ah- ah –ah," Naomi's voice rang. "No genjustsu for you." He snarled, they'd have to do this the hard way. He lunged a clang rang out. They swiped at each other for several blows. Sasuke flew back, landing with a skid. She had improved dramatically. It didn't help that all she needed now was one drop of his blood now.

She let out a blistering cackle as she ran toward him and threw her scythe. Sasuke jumped to dodge, but that didn't stop her from the chain twisting around his sword. Before he knew it that was ripped from his hand. Mid-air, he tilted himself downward and fell toward her back. He activated his chidori and she turned kunai in hand.

If it wasn't for his sharingan, he would've missed it. Spotted a shuriken being thrown by Kaii, his rinnegan spun. He felt his chidori plunge through the grey figure.

The figure was basically sludge. As he went to pull out his arm and felt stabbing in it as he ripped it free. His arm was gushing blood. _Goddammit._

He jumped to the edge of the clearing, opposite of where Naomi had been. He noticed the concerned looks of his comrades as they were enthralled with the grey figures. It seemed the figures were gelatin like, but once they were wounded they quickly solidified causing a weapon or yourself great damage once you tried to retract.

His eyes flickered behind him just in time to notice the pink haired woman slicing into his already bloodied arm. He growled, launching himself away. How could he be so stupid? He had two goals in this fight, not bleed and kill Noami. He had already failed at one.

The grey creatures had all been beaten and the rest of the team simply stared at the battle. They dare not interfere unless Sasuke was literally about to die. Even then, he may kill them when he came too. He wanted to do this alone.

Sasuke charged Naomi with his chidori blade, she had already taken his blood, there wasn't much else she could do now. She bounced back several feet with ease. The blood loss was getting to him, he was slowing. The chidori didn't help either, the chakra burning his already damaged forearm. Naomi was now back near where she had come out of in the forest. Focusing, Sasuke cringed. She was in a circle and she was turning colors.

The screeching laughter brought chills up everyone's spine as Naomi turned into a black and white skeleton. "Lord Jashin will be thrilled with this sacrifice!" She twirled a kunai around her finger before holding it to her neck.

"Ino! Now," A voice screeched. Ino fell only to be caught by Sakura. Naruto and Kaii rushed to Sasuke's aid, not that they were particularly useful.

"Naruto! Guard Ino! I'm going to heal Sasuke."

Sasuke growled, aware of what had already happened. Failure. Failure is what had occurred. If it wasn't for them he would have died. But at least he would have died with dignity. Now, he just failed. Sakura kneeled next to Sasuke, all business.

"I will mend it enough to stop the bleeding. You've lost more than enough blood."

"Ino, how long until you can't do it any longer," Kaii inquired.

"I have 14 minutes left. We have two options. We knock her unconscious, rendering me unconscious. Or, we time it as perfectly as possible. Usually I can release in time, but it's always risky."

"We can carry you as long as she is unable to move. I'm going to knock you unconscious now," Kaii warned as they walked toward each other.

"Three, two, one." He wrapped around her neck, hoping she had released in time. Sasuke wasn't at full strength and they were two days from Konoha. Carrying two bodies would be a pain.

Luckily, Ino grunted under Naruto's watchful gaze. She sighed and announced. "We need to decapitate her."

Everyone glanced at her, eyes widened. Even Sasuke was shocked at such a suggestion from the blonde. She was volatile, but she wasn't tortuous. Then again, she was a part of the intel until. Noticing this glances Ino sighed.

"She had Sasuke's blood. That's permanent. If she is able to harm herself within a circle, she will be harming him. She has to be decapitated and crushed. That's what had to happen with Hidan."

Sasuke attempted to stand, shoving Sakura to the side. Sakura glared, "Your arm has just stopped bleeding. Don't open the wounds."

 _Annoying._ He mentally noted. He disliked her care for him right now. He stepped forward, grabbing the sword which had been knocked from him. He headed toward Naomi's limp body. This wasn't the first time he had stood over her seemingly dead body. She was just as bloody this time, but it was not her own. He gritted his teeth as he raised his sword, beheading the woman.

That was that, he thought. He chest was pained. If he hadn't 'killed' her in the first place, he certainly wouldn't be standing over her again now. He flicked the blood from his sword.

"Someone take the body. We should take it to Konoha. Her head will be good for intel."

Chills ran up everyone's spine. They had all seen war. They had all seen murder, but for some reason the thought of carrying a body back to Konoha with no head bothered them. They were human after all.

Kaii interrupted the silence, as usual. "I have several scrolls to carry bodies. No need. If we place her in two different scrolls, that would be a good precaution."

Sasuke switched his attention to the overly average shinobi. This man was growing more useful. He had held his own against the grey creatures. He had less marks on him than everyone except Naruto. He seemed strong enough to make tough calls as well. He wasn't about to go get lunch with the man, but he could acknowledge he might not be _so_ average.

* * *

Several hours later they made camp. They couldn't find a clearing so the middle of the forest would have to do. The rest of the days travels were melancholy as best. Naruto attempted to speak a few times, but had quickly resigned himself to understanding the situation. Ino seemed troubled, maybe Naomi's mind was too graphic for her. She had been through events similar to Sasuke after all. Flooding those to the forefront of one's mind is often a good tactic to rid oneself of the Yamanaka's jutsu. Sakura knew better then to start any conversations, she was the last person at least one of the members of the squad wanted to speak to.

Kaii, however, did not seem to understand. He continued to comment on how lovely the light breaking through the trees was. Also, Sasuke had learned he was an avid bird watcher by how he continually noted the change in birds and their tweeting.

The average shinobi had instantly dropped back into Sasuke's list of least favorite people. It was as long as it used to be, but it definitely contained Kaii quite high on it at this point.

"I'll take first watch," Kaii beamed as he bounced himself into a tree. "I thought I saw a rare bird wandering about. Hopefully I catch a better look at it in the next two hours."

Sakura giggled briefly, before sucking the laugh back in. It was long enough for Sasuke to feel bile rise in his throat. Sakura _enjoyed_ his disgustingly oblivious nature. Gross.

Sasuke shook off the feeling again, laying down in his sleeping mat. He didn't feel as bad as he thought he would about Naomi. His head however was still preoccupied with the other pink haired kunoichi who was only twenty feet away from him.

He closed his eyes to appear sleeping. He easily had another four hours until watch, he had agreed to go third at some point on their travels. Today was a giant blur. He had failed. _You failed on your_ own _,_ A part of his mind corrected. Kakashi's voice haunted him on occasion. One wouldn't be able to tell necessarily, but Sasuke held a great deal of respect for the sixth hokage.

He sighed lightly. They had succeeded as a team. _And that's what is important,_ the same fatherly voice noted.

* * *

"So how'd your bird watching go?" Sakura mused as she approached Kaii.

He glanced down, first surprised but then grinning. "Well! This bird is amazing. The coloring is stellar. It eats insects and can fly up to-" He stopped abruptly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

Sakura smiled sweetly at him, climbing up to join him on the branch. "You know I don't mind." She felt compelled to touch his hand, comforting. Had she hurt him so bad, he felt like he couldn't express his passions to her anymore? She mentally kicked herself. She was such a jerk.

Kaii smiled softly, nearly blushing. "You're quite the talker yourself, I guess."

That was the biggest thing they had shared with each other. Their genuine, loving passion. They both loved everything they did so fiercely and it was a breath of fresh air to have someone to share your passions with uninterrupted.

She chuckled, tucking back a stray piece of hair. "I know, I ramble all the time. I just get so excited and I just go and go and –" and paused.

"Or when I'm nervous I do it too." This time she did feel something touch her hand and she glanced up, surprised.

Warm, brown eyes stared down at her. They were comforting. "Don't be nervous around me, Sakura. I never want that." Her heart melted, and then it broke.

She wished things could be simply. There was nothing she wanted more than to be happy. These warm brown eyes made her warm and content. But, the dark mysterious onyx made her happy and wild. She felt satisfied with Kaii, but with Sasuke she felt full and complete. She knew she had made the right choice, but goddammit, why did Kaii have to be so nice?

"Thank you," was all she could muster. Anything more and she'd be breaking all the boundaries she'd recently set for herself. She placed a gentled hand on his arm, squeezing it. "You should get rest."

Kaii nodded and leapt down. "Goodnight, Sakura," and she swore as he walked away she could hear him mutter 'I love you', but she chalked it up to imagination.

* * *

"We need to speak," Sasuke announced as he stood under her.

Sakura jumped, but glanced at him. Inwardly, she was thrilled. Their last conversation had been…awful. They had both thrown such vile words around. However, he didn't need to know she was thrilled. He needed to work for this.

"You think," she grunted.

Sasuke's face developed into what looked like a smirk as he placed a hand on his hip.

"What happened with Kaii?" His smirk was gone now.

Sakura sighed and sat up, her legs now dangling off the branch. "I didn't know if you were coming home. And if you did, I didn't know if you'd want me." _Heck, I still don't know if you want me_ , she mentally added.

"So, I found someone to bide my time with. It was supposed to be casual, but we got along well. Before I knew it, we were together every day. I'd watch his kitten when was on missions. I was having dinner with him and his parents. He was telling me he _loved me_."

"He was giving you the things I never could," Sasuke stated. It was a statement of fact.

Sakura, ignored his comment. And kept her train of thought. "But, I didn't love him. Not then, not now. I could see myself loving him if you never...If you never returned. Not long after that conversation you came home. I felt it, I knew he couldn't give me what you could."

She shook her head, grinding her teeth. "He never could."

Sasuke glanced up at her, confused. Sakura, sensing his confusion leapt down in front of him. She took his hand. He flinched, but didn't retract.

"Sasuke, he may make me content and satisfied. But you bring me passion. That's something he can't do for me."

Sasuke nodded for a moment, then from what Sakura could see, genuinely smiled. Before she could get a good look, however, she was met with the warm lips she wished she could bathe in.

* * *

The gates of Konoha were a welcome site to the shinobi after a taxing mission. With a last burst of energy, they all flickered to the Hokage's office. Kaii placed two scroll on his desk.

"The blue is her head. The green is the body. I recommend keeping them separate."

Kakashi cocked his head and Sakura jumped in. "Orochimaru helped her procure Hidan's 'religion' of sorts. We know she isn't as resilient as him, but I am not doing this mission again."

"Ah," Kakashi noted, ever the conversationalist.

"Kaii, take the blue to Ibiki. And of course, assist. I'll keep the green, I know exactly where to keep it."

Sasuke glanced over at Kaii, he was in _interrogation?_ The man was far too pleasant for that. It wasn't forced like Sai either, the man was genuinely kind and disgustingly average. And the _tortured_ people?

"Sasuke, join Kaii. I want you to sit in on the interrogation and assist if necessary. Everyone else, you are dismissed."

"Hai," they announced in unison as everyone body flickered away except for Sasuke and Kaii.

Sasuke nodded toward the door, indicating he should lead the way. This average torturer (apparently), _jumped and grinned sheepishly,_ before exiting. Sasuke wasn't often confused, he was a bright lad, but he truly did not understand this man.

"So, you're in interrogation," Sasuke announced. This even surprised himself, small talk was apparently becoming part of his personality lately.

"Heh, yeah. It usually confuses most people," Sasuke went to ask a question, not use to Kaii's rambling, but was cut off.

"I am handy with genjustu and am excellent at infusing weapons with chakra. I'm a lightening type, that makes for an interesting time."

"Hn," was all that he responded with. For some reason, Kaii was under the impression this meant Sasuke wanted him to continue talking.

"Yeah, I mean I'm a jonin for a reason. I know I seem sorta lame but I can actually do okay when I-"

He stopped when he realized Sasuke wasn't paying any attention. "Sorry I uh ramble."

"Hn," was all Kaii was met with.

This time he realized it wasn't an invitation to continue talking.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will wrap things up!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Thank you for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura found herself back in her apartment that evening. She'd never been so thrilled to live in a studio. Everything was so close together, nothing was more than five steps apart. She threw some ramen together since the thought of cooking made her groan. As she said on her bed, she gazed out the window. Living on the fourth floor, she could see the roof-tops, small creatures running along rooftops, the steadily growing sunset and Sai…wait Sai?

She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Have you heard of a door!?"

What was it with ninja boys jumping into people's windows?

"Sorry Sakura. We're having get together tonight. You don't seem busy. Come."

Sai's overly pleasant smile made her groan. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, but how could she say no to his face?

"Uh…yeah. I'll be there," Sakura groaned as she began to peel herself out of bed.

"Bring the traitor, too!" Sai beamed. Before Sakura could berate him for his poor nickname choices, he was gone.

She stretched and figured she'd prepare a salad for this evening and bring a bottle of sake considering that's all she had to will to do. She also had all the ingredients available. As she began to slice the lettuce she heard a faint noise from the living area. As she glanced over she was startled by a blonde shinobi in her window.

"I am holding a knife you idiot! Why doesn't anyone use doors!?" She honestly should just remove the door all together as this point.

"Ah, Sorry, Sakura. Hinata sent me out to buy stuff for her to make a dish for Ino's tonight, but the market so busy. Do you have rice and fish by chance?"

Sakura groaned. Naruto was already halfway into her kitchen. Of course, she had rice and fish, she kept her pantry stocked so Sasuke would stop scolding her eating habits. Pulling out a basket and a few containers she loaded a to-go basket for him.

"The fish is smoked, but it'll do. Next time just do what your wife asks."

"You're not gonna tell her are you?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes as Naruto looked at her. His fake pouting was honestly pathetic.

"No," she groaned. "I know Hinata's wrath, Naruto."

Naruto beamed one of his legendary smiles as he embraced her. She relished in the hug from her teammate then began to shoo him.

"Hinata is waiting, go!"

She finally was able to finish making her salad and found her way into her shower. Showers were something she thoroughly enjoyed. She didn't relish in them often due to missions and long nights in the hospital, but when she was able to…it was the best.

She realized she hadn't been to the clinic or the hospital is quite a while and felt a pit in her stomach. With her and Ino gone, Shizune had to have been so busy. Tsunade may have even had to step in. Not that there weren't enough medic-nins, but medic nins who could also _run_ hospitals were hard to come by.

She turned off her shower she realized she hadn't grabbed a towel. Sakura groaned, she could be so forgetful. Doing her best to squeeze the moisture out of her hair and shake the rest of the water off her body. It was not particularly successful and she found herself dashing to her living area for a towel.

As she bent over a container to dig out a towel she heard a noise. She turned to find someone in her window for the _third_ time that evening. She screeched, pulling a towel over her naked body.

"Why don't people use the damn door?!"

Her blushing and yelling was met with a smirk as the shinobi climbed into her apartment.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

He walked toward her, pressing her body up against the wall, "And we're not on a mission anymore."

Sakura bit her lip, looking up at dark onyx eyes. "I suppose you're right, Sasuke."

Sasuke's hungry gaze was then met with a smirk which resembled his own. He was suddenly the one pressed against the bed. God this woman was annoying, he mentally sighed, smiling.

* * *

Sakura nuzzled into Sasuke's chest and sighed. That had been...amazing. It definitely defined the passionate aspect of their relationship. Finally remembering exactly the circumstances that lead to this she kissed his cheek and sighed.

"We're going to be late."

Sasuke's mind was on a whole different plane. "You should move in."

Sakura perked up. "W-what?"

Sasuke peered around the studio apartment, frowning.

"This place is far too small for you. The compound is huge. I also would like to share it with you."

Sakura smiled back. She knew how important tradition was to him. For him to invite a non-Uchiha into the compound, let alone to live there meant a lot. "Of course, Sasuke."

She paused for a moment, then open and closed her mouth several times before asking the question on her mind.

"So, are we uh together then?"

Sasuke pulled her closer to him, pushing his head into her hair. "Yes, Sakura." Sakura nuzzled into him and smiled.

"You know who Kaii should be introduced to?"

Sakura blinked at her lover. Did he mind always race from place to place like this? Did he keep quiet to avoid sounding as random as he truly was? She grinned inwardly at the idea of Sasuke being as spazzy as Naruto.

"Who?" She responded, entertaining his random outburst.

"Tenten. He's quite the weapons master."

"Sasuke, there's more to compatibility than fighting style," Sakura laughed.

"They would make a good match, though. Besides, our fighting styles have nothing in common."

"Close-range and exceptional. We're alike," Sasuke dismissed.

Sakura smiled and shook her head sighing into him, wanting to mutter something she probably shouldn't. Something young Sakura wouldn't have had the will to do, but this Sakura, this Sakura could do it.

"I love you."

Sasuke squeezed a little harder. "Thank you."

Sakura's heart dropped.

"I love you too."

Her eyes welled up with happy tears and she nuzzled into him to disguise them. This was perfect.

* * *

Sakura found the sound of her alarm disgusting. She groaned, it was still dark out for god sakes. She heard an additional groan next to her and instantly remembered the evenings events. They hadn't been a dream. She'd be with Sasuke not once…not twice…but four times. Dear god, that was a new record. Her emeralds made their way down his body. He was still undressed and his forearm was thrown over his face. She smiled and slithered out of bed. She made her way to the shower and began to get ready for the day.

She began to walk out the door and as she did, she glanced at the man still laying in her bed and shook her head. She had never seen him sleep so soundly. Sakura made her way to the hospital, not wanting to be late.

The hospital was quiet, she always enjoyed it in the early morning. It was still bustling, but especially the administration wing nearly empty. While waking up early was awful, but an empty office healed all. She couldn't help but poke into Ino's office. Typically, the blonde woman came in early before she went to Intel. No sign of her. She rolled her eyes, having a feeling Ino wouldn't be in until after lunch.

She threw herself into her work, her happy place. And her happy place was currently miles of reports deep due to her recent absence. Hours went by and she heard a knock on her door. She looked at the time. Eleven-thirty… god she had been focused.

"Come in," she chimed.

"Forehead! You didn't come to my party!" The blonde noticed the bags under Sakura's eyes and sighed.

"Too tired?"

Sakura blushed. Ino was being understanding because she thought she was tired, she had never been a good liar. "Uh…yeah." A nervous chuckle followed.

Ino's eyes narrowed. "You have bags under your eyes…but you're glowing…" In realization, her eyes widened.

"You finally got laid! You're over Sasuke?!"

Sakura scowled. Why did no one have faith in her lover? It was a question she knew the answer to, but it still bothered her.

"No."

Ino rolled her eyes. "You have to stop having sex with guys when-"

"It was _with_ Sasuke, Pig." Ino's jaw nearly hit the floor. _Forehead_ had screwed _Sasuke_? No way. Ino wasn't even completely sure Sasuke could have romantic feelings, let alone sexual ones.

"…And I'm moving into the compound." Sakura crossed her arms across her chest, grinning haughtily. She had won their childhood rivalry over him.

"I _win_."

"You win what?" Ino snarled, suddenly more occupied on being competitive than the subject at hand.

"Sasuke. I win our childhood rivalry. I. Beat. You."

"I don't even like him anymore. I have Sai," Ino retorted, arms folded.

"But I still beat you," Sakura was the one with an impish grin now.

Ino sighed and turned to leave. "Yeah, yeah Sakura. You can have this one," she waved dismissively.

But then she turned and winked, "Now it's who can get married first."

* * *

Sasuke had been summoned to see Kakashi. He could feel why and cursed the rinnegan. There was nothing he wanted more than protect the village. More-so the people in the village, but he had just grown comfortable with the consistent company of his friends. It was nice. Traveling allowed him to see some of the most beautiful sights in the world, but no sight was better than the emeralds he'd grown to love.

He walked right into the Hokage's office feeling unbothered to knock. "Ah, Sasuke. I take it you know why you're here."

"Ah," he propped a hand on his hip.

"How long have you sensed it?"

"About two days. It's not nearby or an immediate threat. It's lingering."

Kakashi looked at him, noting the unhappiness on his student's face. "You are under no obligation-"

"My journey to atone is still not over. Yes, I am."

Kakashi nodded, understanding it was pointless to argue Sasuke.

"I do have one request."

* * *

Sakura groaned as she finally signed the last report, glancing out the window. It was dark, and she hadn't even touched the floor today. The days where she didn't practice medicine were the worst ones. She understood the need for her position for paperwork, but she was healer. She wasn't meant to fill out paperwork from dawn until dusk.

A knock at her door was a welcome surprise, but the knocker did not wait for her invitation. "Sasuke," she smiled, both confused, but thrilled by his presence. "You're awake," she teased.

He smiled back at her, appreciating he antics. "Ah, you kept me up late." His smirk followed and she found it impossible to hide her blush.

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?"

"I put together a small dinner for us. I thought we could enjoy it by the river," he suggested as flat as ever.

She furrowed her brow for a moment. Despite popular belief, Sasuke was a considerate person. Making her dinner was reasonable, so was offering to walk by the river.

But asking to do both? That was a little much.

She brushed the confusion off. "I think I'd like that," she smiled softly and walked around the desk.

He placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her out the door. She could barely hide the gasp that escaped her lips. This was too much.

As they approached the river Sakura couldn't help but admire the moonlight. The moon was a creature she appreciated more since her adventures on it.

Sasuke, however, couldn't help but admire how the moonlight reflected off her hair and face. She glowed.

He unrolled a blanket and began unpacking dinner as she sat beside him. He handed Sakura an onigiri and placed several fruits and vegetables on a small plate. Sakura thanked him and bit into her onigiri, only to glance at him. "Pickled plums…"

Sasuke nodded. "Your favorite," he noted.

Their side glances met each other and he smiled gently. He did listen when she spoke. Everything she said he made sure to note. Information was a person's greatest strength and apparently that wasn't only true for war.

Sakura felt the warm wind native to Konoha and noted how Sasuke's hair moved in the wind. He was beautiful. Not only was he beautiful, but he knew her. He understood her and her intricacies and she did everything her power to return the favor. She stood up as she finished her meal and began walking toward the river.

"It's warm, I'm going to wet my feet." Sakura slipped off her sandals and dipped her feet into the river. Ah, that was perfect.

She felt a strong, calloused hand take hers. "I love you and I want to be with you," the husky voice stated. Sakura opened her mouth to talk, she felt the other shoe dropping, but was cut off.

"I must travel and find the people who are intent on hurting Konoha." Sakura felt her head drop and she instinctively went to retract her hand, he squeezed harder. She glanced up at him, betrayed. He was facing ahead, stoic at ever. His face showed no answers.

"But," he finally turned to face her. "I want you to join me, as my wife."

Both of their worlds were spinning. He had finally done it. He was proposed and now everything rested on whether or not the woman he adored loved him enough to travel the world with him. He knew she hated traveling, but she hoped she would travel with him.

Sakura couldn't find the words. She couldn't think. Sasuke wanted to travel the world with her? And just regular old her, he wanted to travel the world with his _wife_. She was sure he heart hadn't beaten in five seconds.

"Yes," she whispered. His eyes widened and smile grew across his face.

"Yes!" Sakura repeated, excitedly, embracing her now fiancé.

* * *

Sakura stood with Sasuke at the Konoha gates for the third time in their life. Naruto and Hinata stood with them. "Bastard, if you don't take care of Sakura, I will kill you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "I can take care of myself, Naruto." She couldn't help but smile as she embraced her blonde friend. She would miss her loud-mouthed best friend.

"Take care, Sakura, Sasuke. Take this for your first meal on the road," She handed them a small lunch box and Sakura bowed lightly.

"Thank you, Hinata. Your cooking is the best." Sakura glanced up and Sasuke, who hadn't spoken yet.

"Are you ready, dear?" Sasuke nodded, smiling down at his wife.

Sakura and Sasuke turned and walked down the path away from this village. This time they left Konoha together.

* * *

The End

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this! Especially if you reread for the edited version! Please review and let me know what you think (and if you have any guesses what will happen for the sequel)!

This was my first fic in ten years, so it holds an extremely place in my heart.

Thank you all again for reading! :D

Update: The sequel: Forgiveness is up! :) Enjoy!


End file.
